


Regrets

by Shaloved30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short mini fic requested about Cisco, prompted by the phrase: One MIssed Call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

He tries not to think about it, but he knows that’s why there’s always going to be a distance between him and his Ma.

His dad doesn't say much and it’s the only thing Dante  _won't_  show his ass about. 

He’d been too busy studying at the library, trying to keep up with school’s pace.

Too preoccupied with wanting an early out for college, to make a name for himself, find the job of his dreams. 

That one missed called changed things forever, Armando was never coming back.

Cisco couldn't be more sorry about that.


End file.
